Memoria Tenere
by Littlestar411
Summary: As the body withers away from tainted world, let the memory stay and be remembered. Let the selfish feast upon it and let the boy fall into the abyss. Let him become the martyr for the living and let the selfish become the victims of their undoing./ Highschool AU! Bully fic! Naruto wanted out and a better outlook on life, Sasuke wanted to hold on to whatever is left.


**Hi! This is my first Naruto fic and my contribute to 2k15 sasunaru and this is a multi-chaptered fic. I tried to make it seem as real as possible due to there being many different forms of bullying and tried to capture the ones that I've either witness or been through myself. I wanted to give a shot at this perspective and deeper into the characters. Their thoughts, their actions, and their demons within them.**

**The P.O.V. between characters may change depending on how the story is told and goes on. Though the main characters are Sasuke and Naruto but I wanted to try both an inside view and an outside view to the situation.**

**Don't worry it'll make sense as the story goes on.**

**Warnings! Suicides, attempted suicides, depression (I don't know if it could be called that), accidents, bullying- that's all I have so far... more will be added!**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto but if I did- the ending would've turned out so much better**

**And this was beta'd by the lovely chronotempus~ She is a wonderful beta and when she starts her fics you should really check out her stuff! She's amazing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Scream<br>**

_'I will not cry, I will not show fear, I will not scream.'_ These rules ingrained in the front of his mind since the beginning of the year. It has always been just these rules that he's lived by nothing more and nothing less. It was rules that must be kept no matter the circumstances.

_'Showing any weakness shall be the end. Nothing will be at the end. You will fall and disappear into the dark abyss.'_ Bright blue colored eyes that seemed to rival the ocean's peaking sun in its waters, stared ahead, lost in his thoughts before he was pushed to the ground without so much of a warning.

The boy stared blankly as he sat there, he didn't even registered the pain in his backside. His glasses were lop-sided from the fall as he moved his hands up to readjust them. He didn't even pay attention to the words that were spat at him, everything was muffled and unclear.

Just as he had his fingers brushed the small frame, the item was ripped from his face which had caused him the blink rapidly. Everything had become blurry all of the sudden and somehow... that scared the boy.

With a shiver the boy had looked up at his thief, the words of insults slowly came to life with each passing second. It was frightening how everything had seemed so clear all of the sudden, how everything that was recently muffled had attacked him mercilessly.

He was defenseless to their attack.

"Look! He's finally back in the real world! How was your little trip the fucking dreamland, freak?"

"Dumbass! We're talking to you! Ya do understand english right? Or do we need to dumb it down a bit more?"

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

Their shrill laughter made his ears ring as he cringed at the noise.

"Oh look! He's standing up! What're you gonna do, brace-face?"

"I bet he's gonna cry right back to his mommy! Cry! Cry! Let's see your ugly face for what it's really worth!"

He didn't even noticed that he had gotten up, staring at the mop of black hair who's face was just a blob. But he knew all too well who this boy was.

"Give them back." His voice was quiet almost pleading as he stretched his hand out for the spectacles. He heard more laughter as his glasses were held further away from him.

"Hm... Why?" Despite the voice sounding monotone, it dripped with cruelty and maligent.

The boy hated it .

"Because I can't see..." The boy said softly as he kept his hand outstretched. More laughter and more insults were thrown. He felt as though he was slowly being choked.

"Give them back... Please.."

"... No." The glasses clattered to the floor loudly as the insults died down a little. The boy knelt down to pick his spectacles up but they were quickly kicked away from him. He looked up at the blurry figure as if begging for the torment to stop. "... Get them yourself. If you can."

"But-" The wind had suddenly been knocked out of him as a kick came at his stomach, he coughed harshly to the ground as more kicks came his way. He curled in himself wishing for the pain to stop. "..stop.. stop... you're hurting me... you're hurting me... stop.. stop..."

There was a sudden sound of skin slapping together, almost like something hit one of their jaws or some sort. It isn't when the kicking had stopped and a shadow that loomed over him is when the boy looks up to his savior.

"What the heck is wrong with you? Six against one? Since when is that fair?" Long unkempt brown hair tied into a pony-tail, bluish greenish eyes gleamed under the blue frames of her glasses. Her teeth shown with them trapped by a wire as she stared down at the group. With clenched fists, she strode over to where the kicked glasses and knelt down to grab them. She quickly went back to the boy on the ground and grabbed his hand, she set the glasses in his open palm gently. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves teaming up on him- cowards!"

"Shut up! What do you know, witch?" Another boy called out, his eyes violet that shown with rage. There was a red mark on his cheek as he made his way closer to the two on the ground. "You're as bad as he is! A witch! A witch who should disappear!" He raised his fist, ready to strike the girl who stared defiantly at the other, a tint of fear in her eyes.

"No!" The boy cried out as he tackled the other and wrapped his arms around his sides. "No! No! Don't hurt her! Don't touch her!"

"Get off me, freak!" The other yelled as he began to thrash and threw punches at the boy. The boy with blue eyes kept his grip, never relenting for fear that if the other broke free he would be dangerous. There were other hands that had grabbed at him harshly, there were kicks and punches and hair pulling, but the boy refused to relent.

He refused to give up.

"That's enough!" A voice boomed above all else. There were heavy footsteps that drew near to the children as they took a step back. Fear in their eyes as the man came. "What is going on here?!"

"Sir! They-"

"... Naruto had tackled Suigetsu on the ground for no reason. We were trying to get him to let go of him but he wouldn't." The boy with blue eyes didn't have to look up to know who's voice that was. It was the voice of evil.. the one that grew beside his house. How does it not surprise him.

"But that's not true!"

"Emeraldian's a liar! She's lying!"

"Liar, liar, liar!"

"That's enough!" The man interjected, his voice raising. There was a shiver that went down Naruto's spine as he felt the gaze shift from him. "Emeraldian, you shouldn't lie. You know better."

"But I'm telling the truth-"

"That's enough, young lady! One more outburst like that and I'm sending you to the principal's office!"

"Th-that's not fair, sir!"

"That's it-"

The boy quickly shot to his feet with wide eyes. He stood stiffly and shook his head as the tall man hovered over the girl. "It's my fault. She had nothing to do with it, sir... It was all...me..."

There was a pause before Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder. Hesitantly, he raised his head to stare up at the man who stared down at him with shame. The boy inwardly cringed at this as he quickly averted his eyes from the man's gaze.

"Again? Naruto, how many times have we gone over this? How long are you going to keep this behavior up, young man?" The man scolded as he took the boy by his upper arm and began to pull him in the direction of the principal. Sealing the poor boy's fate.

"I-I... I'm sorry, sir." Naruto swallowed as he stared down at his feet as he was dragged away. He heard the laughter behind him, echoing and ringing in his ears. He refused to let it get to him, he won't cry. He'll swallow down that lump and swallow whatever is left.

"You'll be lucky if the principal doesn't suspend you for this. This is the fourth time in a row this week, child. What on earth is going on through that mind of yours." The man ranted on, uncaring that the boy seemed to stumble after him. "Well, whatever it is, I hope you can come up with a good explanation when we get there, young man."

With a gulp the boy nodded, his eyes wandered back to the group who had traded their laughing for small giggles now. Blue eyes spotted his once savior who stared back at him with such sadness and guilt, a frown upon her face as her hair slid over her cheeks.

Naruto gave a small reassuring smile as he waved with his free hand, but had abruptly stopped when he spotted two other people behind her that gave him blank stares. He quickly averted his eyes and stared straight ahead, he couldn't stand their looks that seemed accusatory to him.

He hated it.

* * *

><p>In the principal's office, everything seemed muffled once again, it was a blur to the boy. He nodded every now and again to reassure the principal that he was listening. A little lie nothing much. He recounted the incident from before as if programmed to do so, no feeling of any emotions behind him whatsoever. The principal seemed a bit agitated at the boy's monotone responses but never voiced out his thoughts about it.<p>

With a nod the principal dismissed Naruto saying that he wished to see him with his councilor the next day and that he's only going to let the boy off with another warning but this will be the last. Naruto nodded in silence and picked up his things, his feet dragged as he made his way out of the office ignoring the glares from the other staff as he reached the door.

When he opened the door, he was greeted with sea colored eyes that were hidden behind blue frames. "Emma, what are you doing here?"

A small smile that showed a sliver of the wire that held her teeth. "I was worried about you... so I came to see, it's lunch time anyway so don't worry, I'm not missing any of my classes if you're worried about that or anything." Emma began to play with her hair a bit, a nervous habit that Naruto had noticed since he's met the girl. "So.. uh... do you mind having lunch with me today? I was thinking about studying together for the test next period and some last minute studying might help, so yeah?"

The boy grinned, his own braces showed as he took a step out into the hallway, closing the office door behind him. "I would love to." Emma seemed to brighten up at this and took his hand in her's. She began to tug him along in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Well, let's go so we can get a seat! You know the cafeteria fills up easily, I want to get a seat before it gets too crowded and we have to go seat hunting again." Naruto laughed as he followed along, his glasses slid off a little as he tried to keep up with the rambling girl who was going on about the math test after lunch. He half listened to her rambling and nodded every so often to reassure he was listening. She puffed her cheeks out when she caught on that he really wasn't and kept dragging him along. He shook his head and smiled at his friend.

At least there was one good thing that wouldn't bring down his spirits.

That, however, was short lived when Emma stopped abruptly in her steps. Naruto frowned and turned to his friend wondering why she had suddenly stopped, but was met with a cold look that stared ahead. His eyes followed her line of vision and met two figures, two figures that had the ability to make his body stiffened and hell freezing over. He gripped Emma's hand tightly who returned the gesture with her own grip.

"Where have you been, Naruto? We've been waiting here for hours for you to show up!" green eyes stared at him with such intensity. Green eyes that were the color of a sweet spring in the meadows but could suddenly turn into a violent storm in any second if one did not tread carefully. Arms crossed and with a flip of her soft long pink hair that challenged the beauty of cherry blossoms, the girl huffed. "And what are you doing with that thing there? Don't tell me you're actually thinking about hanging out with her at lunch."

Naruto gulped, his mind racing to calm the oncoming storm that would emerge any second now. Choosing his words carefully, he gave a small forced smile as he let his eyes wander. Looking anywhere but at her. "Well... I was thinking of studying for the math test next period. Emma was going to help me so... uh.."

"Don't be such an idiot." Another voice scoffed. Naruto quickly recognized him as the traitor, the traitor that was once his friend. Once his brother. Once his first crush. Naruto bit his lips, his eyes averted to the ground refusing to look back at the eyes that shown only blackened skies. Another storm, the boy thought as he felt Emma's grip become a bit painful. "You should already know that it's impossible for you to pass that class with the grades you have now. Just know when to call it quits."

"Yeah! Sasuke's right, just call it quits when you can. You copy off of him anyway so why should it matter?" the girl laughed and shook her head.

"Because I don't... want to fail the class, Sakura..." Naruto mumbled as his eyes narrowed a bit. Defiance in his voice as he spoke. "Can't you guys just... let me choose what I want to do for once...? Is it.. too hard for you to give me that much?"

"And let you make the wrong decisions? Let you make bad choices that'll only bring you down more? We're trying to help you here, Naruto. Not hurt you, not like that loser over there is doing." Sakura sneered as she curled her lips in disgust at the other girl. Naruto's eyes shot up to her, ready to defend the other but stopped himself when he felt the other had released his hand. He looked to his side and saw that Emma smiled at him, he flinched at the small forced smile upon her face.

"It's fine. Some other time, okay?" Emma said as she turned on her heels and ran in the opposite direction from the cafeteria. Naruto had half the mind to follow her and refuse to each lunch with his other two so called 'friends' but thought against it. He wasn't exactly free from the two shackles behind him. He sighed and turned back to the others, his eyes not reaching them as he walked forward reluctantly.

"Geez! What's gotten into you today? First tackling Suigetsu that almost gets us all in trouble and now hanging out with that loser? We can't keep our eyes off of you for one second can we, Naruto?" Sakura groaned exasperated as she walked beside Naruto. She paused at glanced at the blond, her eyes narrowed when she received no response from the other. With a growl, she punched him on the shoulder. Hard. Naruto flinched at the hit but Sakura didn't seem to notice as she kept on. "Gosh! You're so annoying, Naruto! Why can't you just stick to the plan like Sasuke? At least Sasuke knows not to screw up! At least Sasuke knows when not to mess up our chances with the popular group! At least Sasuke doesn't let anything get in his way, not like you Naruto!"

Naruto stared at his feet as they made their way to the cafeteria, he tried to ignore Sakura's words that seemed to cut him again and again. It was the same old thing anyway, nothing ever changes with them. Sakura would be ranting on and on about how he screwed everything up again and Sasuke would stay silent as he watched him get the onslaught of words. Then when they finally get to the cafeteria it would calm down and they could all be friends again. Act like friends again. Nothing will change and it'll all be the same.

However, things seemed a bit different today.

When they had gotten to the cafeteria, a hand had shot out of no where and slammed him against the nearest wall. The room was silent as the hand on his neck tightened it's grip, choking him. Naruto closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth, the pain from his head seemed to throb as he clawed the hands at his throat.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." the blond didn't have to open his eyes to know who his attacker was. "You're gonna pay for tackling me to the ground, kid. I hope you're ready for a pounding!"

Naruto had peaked one eye opened at this and stared into violet eyes that seemed ready to kill at any moment. Would he dare to speak out? He let his eye wander over to Sakura and Sasuke who seemed to stand in the background with the other three from before.

Sakura laughed as she pointed at him along with Ino, her long time best friend who Naruto never really liked to begin with. Naruto didn't really like any of them to be honest. Not Neji, not Karin who is his cousin, not Suigetsu, not even that one guy that hangs around Sasuke all the time. He could never remember his name anyway.

He knew from the looks they gave him, he was on his own. Wouldn't want to taint their picture now would he? He should take it and let the other beat him, right? Right? It'll be how it always is. With him receiving the end of everything just to give his two once friends their wish. To be with the higher groups, the ones at the top of the ladder in the popularity. Just let him get himself hurt again for their benefit. Just let him be destroyed inside and out for them, after all it didn't mean anything right? He was just a pawn to them in their little game of chess. Easily disposed of and no use.

He really hated them all.

Ever since Sakura had talked to Ino about joining the group when they got into middle school everything began to go down hill from there. Sasuke, with his status as an Uchiha, his looks and him being perfect at everything, Sakura had talked him into it.

Not Naruto, though. Of course not Naruto, he was the opposite of them. He was anything but perfect. Braces. glasses. weird markings on his face, everything but. He was the punching bag to them, strengthen them and let them climb higher and higher til they get to the top. He'll let them use him and throw him away as if he was nothing.

He was nothing to them. Nothing but a waste a space to them and only went to him when it was absolute they had to be together. Showing this fake kindness, this disgusting face of those that cared.

He absolutely hated them.

He grunted as he turned his attention back to Suigetsu, he glared at the white haired boy as he curled his lips mockingly. "Oh sorry, did you get a bruise or something? Go whine to someone else about it." He smacked Suigetsu's hand away from him and shoved the other hard. The other boy fell and smacked into another kid with a tray of food. Spaghetti and salad went flying everywhere on the two as the tray hit the floor with clack. The cafeteria room went deathly silent as they stared at both Naruto and Suigetsu. Naruto adjusted his glasses as he stood from the wall, staring down at him with a sneer.

"Oh, was that my fault too? Sorry! Just thought you'd might be a little hungry." Naruto smiled crudely, missing the shocked faces of both Sakura and Sasuke. "Are you gonna whine about that to me too? Please, I have better things to do than sit in a pile of trash all day with you. You're just a waste of space to me anyway." With that he turned to leave the cafeteria only to stumble as something wet and warm hit the back of his head. He slowly turned back, his hand reached at his back, the warm substance trickled down passed his fingers. It was a noodle. One covered in spaghetti sauce. His face void of anything, he turned fully to the others.

Some of the people in the cafeteria seemed to giggle at this, even Suigetsu laughed now as the culprit stood beside him silently taunting him. There was silence between the two as they both stared at each other, one searching and the other blank.

Naruto wasn't sure what had caused Sasuke to flinch nor look as if he had been slapped, but he did feel the twitch of his lip at the corner of his mouth. A cruel grin formed on his usual bright and kind face, something that Naruto didn't even know he had. He laughed as the other boy seemed cautious of him, possibly scared at how the blond reacted as opposed to lashing out at him.

"You going to run to your father now and say 'Father, Father! I threw crap at another kid! Be proud of me! Be proud of me!'" Naruto laughed cruelly at him, the cafeteria going silent once again as Sasuke stood, frozen in shock. "Can you get any more pathetic? Aw, maybe mommy might kiss it all better if daddy doesn't approve! Grow up, Sasuke!"

Naruto didn't care to see his former best friend's face as he turned and left quickly. He didn't want to see the pain he created. He didn't want to see the hurt he had made.

He didn't want to become like them.

* * *

><p>When he got to his locker, he quickly yanked it open and pulled out a few books. Some note sheets fell along with his rash movements which had made him paused for a bit. He knelt down on the ground to pick them up and put them back in his locker, but paused in his actions. Slowly, he sat on the ground with the blank note sheets and pulled his bag next to him, digging out a red pen. Naruto stared at the blank note sheets with desperate blue eyes as if asking it to help him and with swift movements, he uncapped the pen and began to write.<p>

Satisfied at what was on the now used sheet, he shoved the rest of the blank sheets in his locker and shut it with a slam that echoed through the empty halls. He grabbed his bag and clutched the note in his hand tightly as he made his way to the office. Not paying any heed to any occupants on the other side of the hall nor the teachers that brushed passed him. He didn't even noticed the grey clouds that loomed over them.

When he got to the office and handed the note to one of the ladies in the front. She gave him a questioning look as he quickly explained that he had a doctor's appointment and that he had to get home so that his mom could take him there. Before the lady had got a chance to ask if his mother was coming to get him, he quickly lied saying that they didn't own a car so he'd walk home so that it'd be easier for her since she just got home from third shift. The lady seemed to believe his statement and nodded as she stamped the note. "You're free to go, Uzumaki."

Naruto nodded and quickly left the office, he clutched his bag tightly as he pushed the front doors opened. He paused to look up at the sky, the sky darkened as he did so. A storm is coming, the boy thought as he pulled his hood up over his head and ran. His feet pounded the sidewalk as he tried to beat the rain home.

* * *

><p>Just as he neared his home, there was a loud crack of thunder in the sky which made him jolt in fright. He looked up the sky once again and quickly made his way to the front door of his house. A cold chill ran down his spine as he reached for the doorknob, something wasn't right.<p>

Naruto turned and glanced at the driveway seeing his mother's car there. That seemed normal, however, the feeling of foreboding clutched at his skin that made him shiver. He shook his head as he tried to rid his thoughts of something horrible and opened the door.

"Mom! I'm home!" He called out to the eerie silent house. No answer. "Mom? Mom, where are you?" Naruto dropped his bag near the front door as he closed it behind him. He searched downstairs in hopes of finding his mother and her beautiful red locks of hair. He called out to her again and again but to no avail. He began to feel frantic in his search thinking that something horrible may have happened to her and started to run through the house.

"Mom?! Mom! Mom, where are you!? Mom, please answer me! Mommy!" He cried out desperately as he neared the stairs. He felt a cold chill that shook his whole body making him stumble in his steps. Naruto paused as he reached out to the rail, something wasn't right here. Something definitely wasn't right here.

Something was wrong. So wrong. So wrong.

His hands shook as he took hold of the rail and gripped it tightly, but just as he took his first step, he heard a creak just above. Slowly ever so slowly as if the world may shatter with just the faintest of movement, the boy looked up. His eyes blue like the endless skies widened as he tumbled backwards, staring at the scene before him.

A body dangled from the ceiling, a rope around her beautiful neck as her eyes that once shown the brilliance of life stared dead at him. The body hung motionless like a rag doll.

I will not cry.

No, this can't be real, he thought. That's not my mother- that can't be. Naruto fell back as he stared, his body trembled. His hands slowly making their way to his ears as if to block out some unknown noise. He bit his lips harshly, tasting copper.

I will not show fear.

Naruto's sight began to blur as he felt tears rush down his face, there was a noise but he wasn't sure if it was him that was making that horrible inhuman noise.

I will not scream.

The boy's mouth opened, his body shook as he heaved in a breath. A noise, broken beyond recognition. A noise that sounded like a mirror, broken into millions of pieces. All piercing the air as it shatters that not even the wind nor storm can hide such a horrible noise.

He screamed.

And I will disappear into a dark abyss.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that captured what I was going for. As always, please R &amp; R and tell me what you think owo**


End file.
